Beginnings & Endings
by Cptn. Suz
Summary: Elizabeth and Rodney’s relationship takes another step forward. And in the face of an uncertain future, another big step forward. Sequel to ‘Definitely Drunk’


**Title:** Beginnings & Endings

**Author:** CptnSuz

**Rating:** T –for suggestive dialogue and some swearing

**Summary:** Elizabeth and Rodney's relationship takes another step forward. And in the face of an uncertain future, another big step forward. Sequel to 'Definitely Drunk'

**Spoilerage:** (minor) McKay & Mrs. Miller, SG-1 seasons 9 & 10

**Beta Kudos To:** Asdeed

**Disclaimer:** I make no claims of ownership on Stargate Atlantis or its characters. No infringements intended.

* * *

Maryland

_knock, knock_

"I'm coming!" Elizabeth yelled toward the door. Extricating herself from the sea of packing peanuts and bubble wrap, she bounced over and flung open the door.

"'Ello, Elizabeth. Moving, I see?" Carson greeted.

"Hey, Carson!" she grinned and ran a hand over her messy hair. "Sorry I forgot about meeting for breakfast. I got caught up in packing."

"I can see that."

"Please come in," she shooed Carson inside. "I think the couch is over there. Do you want any coffee while I change?"

"No, I'm fine, luv," Carson replied settling down amidst the towers of packaging tape. He looked about curiously while Elizabeth disappeared into her bedroom.

"So did you find a house?" he asked when she returned.

"Ah, no."

"Another flat then? And when were ye going to send me the new address?"

Elizabeth bustled about and didn't answer.

"You're moving to another state," he said.

She froze, slightly embarrassed.

"Colorado?"

She shook her head.

"Nevada." A smile slowly spread on the doctor's face. "Rodney."

"No, I have a visiting position at UNLV," she turned to pull her jacket from the closet. "They want me to lead a program on treaty negotiation and…"

"He's pretty convincing."

"It's not that, Carson, I said…"

He stood and caught her by the shoulder. "Look at me, 'Lizabeth."

When she returned his gaze he said one word. "Rodney."

"Aye, look at yer big dumb grin," as she lowered her eyes, "You're smitten."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those with eyes to see it."

* * *

Nevada

"You know Rodney, this is not what I had in mind when I came to visit you," John snarked, dropping another box of yellowed journals next to the door, "What is all this anyway? Late spring cleaning?"

He only heard more whimpering from Rodney as another avalanche of books and technical manuals came down on top of the scientist. John leaned on the door jamb and watched him sort things in a manner not unlike a sailor heaving about thick cables. Amused, John spoke again, "I mean really your place is a lot better than most of the bachelor pads I've seen. You don't really need to clean it up, unless…" he paused, eying Rodney suspiciously, "you have a girlfriend moving in."

"Preposterous," the Canadian answered.

"Katie?" John wasn't going to give up so quickly. "Miko? Laura? Kate?"

Rodney ignored him, chasing a magazine out from under the coffee table.

John took a wild guess, "Elizabeth?" and was rewarded with a resounding thud as Rodney brought his head up into the underside of the table.

"Really?! I never would've… how long have you two been…"

"Yes, congratulations for guessing," Rodney growled back, rubbing his head, "But I don't see how you need to know anything else."

"Ah, come on Rodney! I thought we were buds –I'm helping you clean. Anyway," he flopped down on the couch, "I know your ulterior motive – you want the secrets of sharing your home with a woman."

"I might find some of that helpful," Rodney grudgingly admitted. He stared unfocused at the couch for a moment where John sat idly petting his cat.

"You don't think she's allergic to cats?" he suddenly asked with horror.

"I wouldn't think so. She had a dog and isn't the dander thing all the same?

"SHE HAS A DOG!!?"

"Calm down Rodney, I said had a dog. Besides old Bose would make anyone a cat lover, eh Bose?" John rubbed the feline under the chin, which responded with rhythmic purring and copious drooling.

* * *

Later, in Canada

"Fkg clk. Wnta sleep. Turn it off." Rodney peeled his face away from the pillow to protest the travel alarm clock that Elizabeth had left beeping on the nightstand when she got up. He made some poorly aimed flapping motions with his arm trying to turn it off without leaving his warmed cocoon of blankets.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth swooped in to save her alarm clock from danger. "We promised Madison to be up at six a.m."

"If we ever have kids they can open their Christmas presents whenever they damn well please," the scientist grumbled, rolling away again.

"That's a big 'if' there, Rodney. Now come on." She started peeling back his covers. "Or do I have to start calling you by that cute nickname Madison gave you?"

In a surprisingly graceful motion, he caught her hand and sat up to give it a kiss. "I like the names you call me…" he intoned in a husky voice.

Elizabeth snorted. "And who was sleeping a few seconds ago? Anyway, your morning breath is atrocious. Get up." She gave him a mock shove towards the bathroom adjoining the guest room.

"Coming?" he asked starting to pull off clothing.

"You're too late. I already showered."

Rodney pouted and retreated to the bathroom.

"That was quick," she observed when he emerged in record time.

"Well, it's not as interesting with only one person." He nuzzled his damp head against her neck.

"I'll bet."

Rodney moved away to rummage for clean clothes, leaving Elizabeth contemplating her reflection in the mirror. Should she even bother putting all her makeup on? It was just a lazy Christmas morning after all. Her outfit wasn't exactly haute couture, but nice enough that she wouldn't have to change for dinner later. Maybe she would just…

_brrrring brrrring brrrring_

That would be Rodney's cell phone ringing. At 6:30 in the morning. On Christmas Day.

Elizabeth pivoted sharply around to catch the last moments of Rodney hopping towards his cell phone while pulling on his socks.

"McKay…" Followed by a pause and then some choice profanities under his breath.

"Yes…

"Yes, I know that…

"Okay, I'll radio them when I'm ready." He hung up and threw the phone of the bed.

"Rodney, what's happening?" Elizabeth asked in her concerned voice.

"Ori ships have just entered the solar system. I have to go," he said, momentarily sitting to tie his shoes.

"How come I wasn't…"

"You don't have security clearance anymore, remember? But that hardly seems important under current circumstances. Look," he came to stand right next to her. "I know we started out really unsure of where this was going, but you love me now, right? As in you would marry me someday?"

"Of course I would Rodney but…"

"How about today?" And there he was, shirt half tucked-in, hair still wet, down on one knee with a ring. The thought crossed her mind that this was about as romantic as Rodney could get.

She must have gotten lost thinking because Rodney started snapping his free fingers in her direction.

"Rodney to Elizabeth. Hullo? Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes, but how are you planning a spur-of-the-moment wedding if we aren't in Las Vegas?"

"Leave that to me." He tapped his earpiece. "Odyssey, we're ready."

As the shimmering disappeared, and Rodney got up stiffly, grouching about the deck plating, cheers, whistles and clapping broke out on the bridge of the battleship. Elizabeth couldn't help but turn bright-pink; she wasn't used to feeling embarrassed in public. Then she looked over and saw that Rodney was even more embarrassed than her, and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Samantha Carter stepped forward from the command chair. "Let me be the first to offer my congratulations," she said with a smile.

Elizabeth turned to Rodney, "How did you manage to convince her to…?"

"I'll tell you later," was all he said.

"Let's just say I consider it a personal favor," Sam smirked a little before straightening up and beginning the brief ceremony.

Lying back on the bed now, Elizabeth closed her eyes and savored each memory in detail.

The verdant greens and panoply of blues coloring the Earth on the forward screen.

Her own hand absolutely still and Rodney's slightly trembling as he slid on the ring.

Just before beaming back he had drawn her forward by the hands and kissed her on the cheek –just like their first kiss.

"Uncle Mere! Auntie Lizzie!" A small voice yelled through the door. "Mommy says I can't open any presents till you come down! So hurry up!"

Elizabeth slowly got up off the bed to face reality and her impatient and now-actual niece. Cracking the door, she looked down at the girl. Madison gasped and pointed at her left hand, "Uncle Mere gave you your present early!"

"Yes," Elizabeth played a bit with the new ring, "Yes, he did."

* * *

**AN:** Is it odd that I can't read the ending of my own story without saying a squee-ful 'Awwww'? Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed my bittersweet little triptych of McKay/Weir stories. It has definitely been an interesting digression for me as a writer (like learning that writing dialogue for Carson's accent is nerve-wracking). Now I will get back to working on the next chapter of ETSF… 


End file.
